Destined to Be
by readingmaniac11
Summary: Everybody knew that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase loved each other. They had almost died for each other too many times for it to be not obvious. It was just that they realized it at different times.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. And I will never be him.**

* * *

><p>Everybody knew that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase loved each other. They had almost died for each other too many times for it to be not obvious. It was just that they realized it at different times.<p>

Grover realized it when he saw them laughing together. Sure, the fact that they were actually laughing and not killing each other was a feat on its own, after all they were the children of the gods that were swore enemies, but what caught him off guard was how right they looked together.

The look in Annabeth's eye was something that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was what she used to look like when he had first found her with Thalia and Luke.

When Thalia died, that light in her eyes disappeared and never really came back again. Until now.

Observing her, Grover realized that she looked carefree again. Her smile reached her eyes, and she looked like the 12 year old she was suppose to be rather than the girl who once had what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Glancing over at Percy, Grover watched as his best friend acted confused over something Annabeth had said. Percy looked relaxed, and anyone could see that he trusts Annabeth too.

Smiling, he thinks that Percy too had found somebody that he could count on for the rest of his life.

They were a match made in hell, but it seemed to fit. They always seemed to do the impossible anyways, and scared him to death along the process.

The only problem was when the two oblivious people would realize that they were meant to be together.

* * *

><p>Silena realized it when she saw them walking down to the campfire together. The two of them looked so right together and like they could conquer the world.<p>

Her 6th sense that came into account whenever she discovered a new couple was tingling which convinced her even more that they were meant to be.

Looking over at them, she signed. It was so obvious that they were in love with each other but the two of them wouldn't open their eyes enough so that they could see it. Not many people would look so great together as they did.

Adding Annabeth and Percy's names onto her "Must Get Together" list, she goes to the Aphrodite table.

"So I was thinking we should totally get Annabeth and Percy together!"

Well, a daughter of Aphrodite has to do what she has to do to get those two blind people to see that they were totally meant to be. And maybe along the way, she could force Annabeth to get a makeover too.

* * *

><p>Thalia realized it when she came back from being a tree. Honestly, her damn father could have thought of a better way to keep her alive than turning her into a pine tree. Sometimes, she wonders if it would have been better to just have gone to the Underworld. Life would be a lot easier.<p>

When she arrived at Camp Half Blood, she can't help but notice how everything is different. She's suddenly told that the teenager with the princess curls in front of her is suppose to be Annabeth and the one person who she trusted was now a traitor. Thalia has never liked change, so when she's told that she was a tree for years; the first thing she does is curse the gods for giving her a horrible life.

She adjusted though. She finds that Annabeth was still the strong girl she was back then, the monsters were still the idiots that thought that they could beat her, and Grover still had that craving for enchiladas.

Thalia just can't accept the fact that Luke was a traitor though. She felt hurt that the boy who she counted on during her younger days was now causing people to die. As much as she might resent her father, she couldn't abandon him. It was one of the things that made her different from Luke.

Things were different no matter which point of view you looked at it from. Thalia got weird stares from everyone, the exact opposite of people seeing right through her when she was an outcast. Everyone seemed different; whether it was the way they talked or acted. She really hates being stuck in time.

It's when Annabeth starts to talk about the son of Poseidon that seems to bare the same weight on him as she does when Thalia thinks that Annabeth had maybe been affected by a love sickness disease.

Annabeth's voice becomes fond even when she was talking about how he was such a seaweed brain. She has a smile on her face that Thalia thinks is done unconsciously. It's times like these where she is so not like Annabeth that Thalia wonders what the hell had happened during the time she was gone.

Thalia doesn't know if these changes were good or not though. So when she looks at Annabeth rambling about a boy, Thalia thinks that maybe it was Annabeth who changed the most.

* * *

><p>Zoë realized it when Percy and his friends traveled across the country to someplace where they would probably die just to save a single girl. When she refuses to let that stupid boy come, but finds that he snuck along with them anyways, she can't tell if she's more confused or angry.<p>

She had grown to hate all species of men when Hercules left her to die, but this one boy made her question her beliefs. He would gladly go along on a quest that could easily end up with him dead just to save his friend.

Sure, the other people in the quest were also here for the same reason, but Zoë suspected that Percy Jackson was the only one who came with no other reason than to rescue that girl. It was the sole reason why he was even on the quest for the first place.

As she observed the boy, she thinks that in some ways, he is so like the wretched man who left her, yet so different. Hercules and Percy both had this aura that made you immediately think that they were heroes. People were drawn to them. They even used the same sword, Riptide, the same sword that she made.

Yet, Zoë had a feeling that Percy would never abandon somebody like Hercules abandoned her. Even though she hated that boy so much for reminding her of the past, she knew that _he_ would be the one to abandon everything for that girl called Annabeth.

The belief was strengthened even more when Aphrodite, the love goddess, visited them. And Aphrodite never visited anyone unless she had a devious plan to unite you with your one true love. Personally, she wouldn't mind it if Aphrodite burned in a pit of boiling lava.

When she died from Atlas's hand, she realized that she felt glad. Glad that she was wrong.

Every time she told somebody that "Boys are worse than garbage" or "Love doesn't exist," she was wrong. Love was what made people stronger. Without love, Percy Jackson wouldn't have gone on the foolish quest to save Annabeth Chase.

And then she would have never met the_ man_ who proved to her that men could be heroes too.

* * *

><p>Tyson realized it when Percy started blushing whenever he talked about Annabeth. He didn't even think that Percy knew that he was blushing.<p>

He wondered if Annabeth knew that Percy liked her. Probably not. For somebody who knew so many things, she wasn't very bright when it came to Percy.

In fact, he wondered why she always would glance at a mirror whenever she was going somewhere with Percy. She never did it before.

Tyson asked her about it once, but she only turned red and denied that she did such a thing.

But then again, maybe it was just a thing that people did when they grew older. Like how Percy would always immediately look at Annabeth whenever he didn't understand something. They had a connection that was quite special.

* * *

><p>Chiron realized it when Annabeth goes crazy when Percy became missing after the incident at Mount Helens.<p>

He feared that this would happen. Everybody had become connected to Percy in some way, but the bond between Annabeth and Percy was always the strongest.

It was what happened often. One person would disappear and another one would collapse in despair. He hoped that it would never happen to Annabeth, she was too strong-willed for anything to happen, but Percy was the exception to the walls that she built up.

Chiron saw her physically flinch whenever she passed the Poseidon cabin. The way she could hardly look at anyone anymore. They always said that the stronger the person was when they break, the harder they would fall.

The camp seemed quieter now that Percy was missing. Every now and then a hero like him would pop up and influence the whole camp. But when they leave, they leave the camp for worse.

When Percy returns to the camp safe and sound, Chiron breathes a sigh of relief. The Fates were kind this time. When he looks at Percy and sees a goodness that couldn't be found that often. He hopes that they would allow Percy to live longer and change the world along the way.

But when Annabeth learns that Percy was sent to Calypso's island, Chiron shudders. Instead of sulking around in her cabin, she would be storming around the camp destroying everything she sees. Honestly, he doesn't know which one is better.

* * *

><p>Luke realized it when Annabeth no longer depended on him.<p>

Staring up at Annabeth, he grew angrier and angrier.

"He's using me like a stepping stone! Don't you understand? This is my last chance."

Annabeth glared at him. He could see sadness and anger in her eyes, but also pity. And he hated that. Over the last few years, Annabeth looked up to him. Now, she was acting like she pitied him, something that he couldn't stand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Annabeth whispered.

Luke could still remember when he was actually happy. Not happy because he finally got revenge, but when he was happy because he was with the people he loved. But now, he wasn't sure if those people loved him anymore.

"Please. It'll be like the old times. We could run off without a care in the world," Luke pleaded.

He wasn't sure when Annabeth became so unattached to him anymore. They used to support each other ever since Thalia became a tree. They were the only ones who felt the same heartache when their best friend died. Except now, Annabeth didn't seem to need to lean on him anymore.

"You can't just come back into my life and expect me to go with you! What happened to you Luke?" Annabeth almost screamed in his face.

It hurt him to see her wary of him. She was supposed to be the one who would always trust him. He knew that she hated what he did, how he abandoned her, but couldn't she see? He did it because he had to! The gods were meant to be destroyed.

Anger seeped through him again.

"It's because of Jackson isn't it? You don't need me anymore now that you got him," Luke raged.

Annabeth only looked at him.

"Goodbye Luke. Just don't… don't come back here again." And she shuts the door in his face.

The truth hits him in the face. She hadn't denied his statement. For the first time, Luke felt like he wanted to undo all of the things he had done. Now he was truly alone. Thalia had the hunters and Annabeth had Percy.

Walking off to who knows where, he shreds up the last hope of escape in his mind. When he knows that Thalia Grace never wants to see him again and that Annabeth Chase loves Percy Jackson, Luke makes up his mind about the future of the world.

* * *

><p>Athena realized it when the Poseidon brat gave up immortality for her daughter. Honestly, either he actually loves her daughter or he's the dumbest person in the entire world. She hopes it's the latter.<p>

She stares daggers at that messy flop of black hair for the entire day, hoping that he can just disappear from the face of earth, and leave her daughter alone.

Unfortunately, the Fates don't seem to agree with her.

It would be wiser if he didn't love her daughter. He would give up the entire world for Annabeth, and the world would be better without that happening.

"You know, even if you want the earth to swallow my son up, it won't happen. For a person whose suppose to be wise, Owl Face, you aren't very good at it."

Turning around, Athena faces the person she hates the most. What disgusts her even more is he actually looks proud of his son.

"Shut up Kelp Boy," she grumbled.

Looking back towards the brat, Athena finds that he's talking with Annabeth. Her face softens just a bit.

They did look happy together. Annabeth was smiling brighter than she had ever seen her. Maybe she could excuse it just this once. For her daughter's happiness.

She had to give him props for saving the world. It wasn't everyday when somebody could do that. He didn't even die along the way, sadly.

"You know, they do look nice together. But of course, my son is the better on in this relationship."

Glaring at Poseidon, she resists the urge to blast him into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Everybody at camp realized it when they became stuck like glue. If you wanted to find Annabeth, go look for Percy. If you wanted to find Percy, look for Annabeth.<p>

Clarisse snorted whenever she saw them together. It was sickening actually. The little princess who was once so tough was now a puddle of love when it came to Prissy.

Travis and Conner Stoll pranked them whenever they could. Taping an embarrassing moment is the best material for blackmail. But then, Annabeth would hunt them down and kill them. That part wasn't very fun.

Nico di Angelo was the poor man who was stuck with them in too many situations. Whenever he made a complaint of how gross it was whenever they kissed, Percy always had to restrain his girlfriend. And then he would murder Nico whenever they were doing training. Stupid curse of Achilles.

The Ares cabin got annoyed that whenever they played Capture the Flag, Prissy could just march over to their side without getting hurt. When they asked Annabeth as politely as they could where his Achilles spot was, she raised an eyebrow. They found themselves sitting in the infirmary the next day.

Rachel Dare would be Annabeth's mediator and Percy's relationship advisor. It was like having a job. Whenever Annabeth needed help with what she had to wear, she would barge into Rachel's cave and ask her to predict a prophecy. Rachel thinks that Annabeth doesn't understand that she can't predict what the hell is going to happen on a date. But then again, she would also choose to consult the oracle then ask the Aphrodite cabin on what to wear.

Percy on the other hand is like a person who never had a girlfriend before. It's actually true, now that she thinks about it. Rachel was the person who prevented him from panicking and buying Annabeth the worst gift of the century.

Saving the world would be less tiring than being in a relationship.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson realized it when he looks at his girlfriend one day.<p>

Annabeth looked like the smartest, most beautiful girlfriend in the world. He doesn't know how he didn't realize it sooner.

The owl earrings that dangle from her ears shine from the sunlight. She's biting on her lip like she always does whenever she's in deep concentration. A pencil dangles from her hands.

"I love you."

Annabeth looked up from her book glanced over at him and rolled her eyes, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Now, finish your homework."

He groaned. So much for an escape plan.

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson realized it when she found Annabeth with red eyes standing at her doorstep.<p>

She collapses in Sally's arms and sobbed, "Why did he go?"

She spends the entire evening crying with the girl that was the only one who felt the same as her.

When she heard that Percy had gone missing, she couldn't sleep or eat. Her entire mind went crazy with worry. She hoped that it was just one of his usual antics, but after no word from him for days, the truth was there. Percy was gone.

Sally was a nervous wreck for weeks. She could barely write from worry. Paul tried to comfort her, but he didn't understand the pain of being a parent.

When she finds Annabeth looking like she went to hell and came back, she understands that the girl was the only one who felt like she did. They both loved Percy more then their life.

The poor girl had been holding it all in for days and finally broke down. Percy always had that effect on people. He could make the toughest person in the entire world trust him, but when he leaves, its like the world collapsed around you. It's one of the reasons Sally never wanted to let her little boy go.

The world was never an easy place. But it wasn't cruel. Even though Percy had left her so many times, he always came back. That was the only thing that kept Sally up right now.

When sitting there with a crying girl on her shoulder and tears streaming down her own cheeks, she thinks that this is what it means to truly shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Jason, Piper, and Leo realized it when Annabeth only gives a small smile whenever she sees a picture of Percy. And even then, it's a small painful one.<p>

Piper understands what Annabeth is going through. She is the daughter of Aphrodite after all. She also knows that she can't fix her pain. Only certain son of Poseidon could.

It's the way that Annabeth always would look at photos of her boyfriend with such a nostalgic look in her eyes that convinces Piper that even the feelings she has for Jason can't match with Annabeth and Percy's relationship.

The only thing she can do right now is to hope that Percy was safe and sound in the Romans camp.

Leo only knows that his jokes aren't very effective when it comes to Annabeth. Much of this Percy Jackson person remains a mystery, but the effort the camp is putting to into saving this man speaks volumes.

Annabeth still appears grim each day, but she at least has a purpose. The only thing he could do right now was hope that the Argo 11 wouldn't collapse after the first day.

Jason notes that Annabeth wasn't very friendly to him. He can't blame him though. He wouldn't either if somebody close to him was being replaced with a stranger. The love she shows though, astounds him. He hopes that his friends back home missed him almost as much.

The only thing he could do right now was try to stop the Romans from murdering them on the first day.

* * *

><p>When Annabeth stepped down from the Argo 11 and into Camp Jupiter, the first thought in her head isn't how dangerous the land felt. It isn't how so many people were crowded on land, waiting for the moment to strike if the situation went bad. Her first thought was, "Where was Percy Jackson?"<p>

Annabeth had been waiting for this moment for so long now. Every single passing day was a day closer to when she could get to Percy. It seemed like she had become one of the lovesick idiots that she swore to never become. And she hated herself for it.

The crowd parted for her and the rest of Camp Half-Blood. She could hear them whispering about Jason and saw the Romans grasp their weapons.

All her senses told her, "Danger! Go back! Your not suppose to be here!"

Annabeth continued forward. After all, she was one to never quit. Looking around her, she searched for Percy. Grover was having a panic attack beside her. Thalia had her hand on her bow, ready to shoot if she ever had to. Every single person was tense, as if they also knew that they shouldn't be here. The only person who was relaxed was Jason. He even had a smile on his face.

They stopped at the border line of the camp. She, Piper, Leo, and Jason stepped forward.

"The centurions should be coming soon. Then, the praetors will come. They'll the ones who we have to reason with. One of them will be Reyna. She'll listen to us as long as we are reasonable. Whatever you do, don't lie. She has dogs that can distinguish between the truth and a lie," Jason said.

He looked off into the distance. "There will be another praetor. Since I was gone for such a long time, they surely will have chosen a new one. I don't know who it is, but stay on guard. This could easily become bloody."

Annabeth tightened her hold on her knife. If a fight broke out, it would be deadly. If they couldn't even stop themselves from fighting, there was no way they could fight against the giants together.

The Romans suddenly fell quiet. Annabeth watched as a group of people came out from the crowd and stood in a straight line. It was obvious that these were people who were in charge of the forces. She watched them carefully. Anyone of them could easily be one of the seven.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief beside her. "Octavian is there. So he's not the praetor."

Annabeth was having troubles of her own. Where was Percy? He was nowhere in sight. Was it possible that he wasn't at the camp right now?

Distracted by the sound of footsteps, Annabeth turned around. Two people were walking towards them. They were definitely the leaders, wearing purple cloaks and medals dangling from their clothes.

She could only look at the boy who was walking towards her. She could hear gasps behind her. Involuntarily, she stepped forward.

His eyes were still the colour of the sea; his hair was as windswept as ever. His face broke out into the grin she loved when they were only a feet apart.

Annabeth's heart pounded in her chest so much that she thought it would leap out of her chest. Her breath caught in her throat. This was the moment that she had been waiting for months.

She promised herself over and over again before that she would not break if he didn't remember her. The Fates were never kind before and they wouldn't be kind this time. But looking at him not, Annabeth felt all her walls collapse one by one.

She closed her eyes. She hated it when she was let down by someone. Every single person in her life would always leave her. It was one of the reasons she would always be wary. Percy was the person who finally broke down all her defenses. She permitted herself to love him, but he left her just like everyone else.

Hope just wouldn't let go though. Annabeth hoped, and had hoped ever since Percy had gone missing that this wouldn't be the same as Luke. Percy would never abandon her. He was too much of a hero to do such a thing.

So when she opened her eyes again, she prayed to the gods that this would be the last time she had to feel so much pain. And Annabeth stepped into the unknown.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly.

Percy's entire face lit up and smiled. Her heart was thundering. _Please. Please._

"Hi Wise Girl."

Annabeth stared at him, and for the first time in months, she smiled.

Annabeth realizes it when she sees Percy again. Not that she loves him. She knew that a long time ago. She realizes that they were meant to be, and will always find their way back to each other. Not even evil goddesses, an angry Mother Earth, and a prophecy that foretells the end of the world can keep them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this idea in my head for a long time. I just took forever to write it. Okay, before you shout at me, you should know that I don't have grammar skills at all. If you find any mistakes though, feel free to tell me. I also realized that I wrote about 4000 words. I'm amazed.**

**BTW, in case you didn't know, Luke's part is when he visits Annabeth before the War of Olympus. And Sally's part is when Percy goes missing for the 2nd time. Because the evil goddess Hero or Juno kidnapped him. Anyways, I hope you like the story.**

**A review is like a thousand dollars!**


End file.
